Miles Prower: International Fox of Mystery
by SpeedyPrower12
Summary: My first story, also a crossover. It replaces all chararcters from Austin Powers with your favorite Sonic the Hedgehog characters, along with some OCs. Chapter 7 now up!
1. Cast

Keep in mind, the names on the left are the characters that are in it, and the names on the right is who their replacing.

Miles "Tails" Prower-Austin Powers  
Fiona Fox-Vanessa Kennsington  
Fredevil (My brother's OC)-Dr. Evil  
Amy Rose-Frau  
Scourge (From Archie Comics)-Mustafa  
Knuckles-Random Task  
Silver-Patty O'Brien  
Shadow-Scott Evil  
Snively (From SatAm)- Number 2  
Speedy Prower (My OC)- Basil Exposition  
Sally Acorn (From SatAm)-Alotta Fagina  
Bunnie Rabbot (From SatAm)-Mrs. Kennsington(Vannesa's Mom)


	2. Prologue

(1967, Somewhere outside Las Vegas)

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my nonspecific, undergroung lair."said an evil genius fox named Fredevil, while petting Mr. Bigglesworth, his cat. "I have gathered here before me the world's deadliest assassins, and yet you all have failed to kill Miles Prower. That makes me angry, and when I get angry, Mr. Bigglesworth gets upset. And when Mr. Bigglesworth gets upset, people DIE!"he said as he pushes 4 buttons, causing 4 of the 6 people to fall into pits of fire. "Why must I be surrounded by frickin' idiots? Scourge, Amy Rose, I have spared your lives because I need you to help me kill Britain's top secret agent, the only one who can stop me now, Miles Prower."

(London, England)

Tails (as most call him) was driving around town in the "Shaguar" with Bunnie Rabbot when he got a message from Speedy Prower(They are not brothers, just the same last name). "Tails, we have just received word that Fredevil is setting a trap at the Electric Psychedelic Pussycat Swinger's Club."said Speedy.

"Alright" said Tails as he guns it. "Yeah, baby!"


	3. Chapter 1: Fredevil Escapes

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs.

(Electric Psychedelic Pussycat Swinger's Club, London, England)

"Can I get you a drink, Mr. Prower?" asked a woman.  
"Sure." answered Tails.  
"Tails, we've got to look for Fredevil." said Bunnie.  
"Wait. I've got an idea." Tails said, then turns and punches the woman.  
"Tails! Why on Mobius did you hit that woman?" asked Bunnie.  
"Right, baby let me show you something. This ain't no woman." Tails said as he pulls the wig off the person. "It's a man, man. One of Fredevil's assassins." Then, said man pulls out a knife.  
"Lookout! He's got a knife!" someone yelled. Then Bunnie kicks and elbows the man twice, causing him to fall over.  
"Good work, Bunnie." said Tails. Then he pulls up the man. "Alright, get up! Where's Fredevil?" Then, to answer that, Fredevil, from the top of a staircase, shoots the man. Tails and Bunnie both see him when he turns and runs. "There's the bastard! Let's go!" Then they run up the stairs after him to the top floor. "I've got you now, Fredevil!"  
"Not this time." said Fredevil. "Come, Mr. Bigglesworth!" then his cat runs to him as Fredevil gets into a chamber. "See you in the future, Mr. Prower." Then starts laughing evily as the chamber closes, the doors saying "Cryogenic Freezing In Process"  
"My God, he's freezing himself!" said Bunnie. Then she and Tails started shooting at the freezer, but it managed to get inside a "Big Boy" statue, and then launched into space.

AN: Well, the 1st chapter is finally up. Please review and tell me if I need to boot the rating up to M.


	4. Chapter 2: Big Boy Descends

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs.

(1997 Norad Combat Operations Center, Colorado Springs, Colorado)

A green echidna was looking at the radar, when he notices something strange on the radar. He calls his boss, an orange echidna, about it. "Commander Gilmour?" he asked.

"Speaking." replied the orange echidna named Gilmour.

"This is Ritter in Sou-west Com Three." said the green echidna named Ritter. "We have a potential bogey with erratic vectoring and unorthodox entry angle.

"What are you saying, son?" asked Gilmour.

"It appears to be in the shape of a Big Boy." replied Ritter.

"Good God. He's back!" said Gilmour.

"In many ways, the Big Boy never left, sir." said Ritter. "He's always offered the same high quality meals at competitive prices."

"Shut up." said Gilmour.

"Shall I scramble Tac HQ for an intercept?" asked Ritter.

"What's its current position?" asked Gilmour back.

"I'm presently tracking it over Nevada." said Ritter. But the image dissapears from the radar. "Oh my god! The Big Boy's gone."

"Listen, son." said Gilmour. "I want you to forget what you saw here today." Then he hangs up and calls a brown fox. "Phillips, call the president, prepare the jet, bring my overnight bag, and, oh, feed my fish. I'm off to London, England."


	5. Chapter 3: A Hero is Unthawed

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs.

( London, England Ministry of Defense)

"Prower volunteered to have himself frozen in case Fredevil should ever return." said Speedy.

"I hope your boy's up to it. We don't want to have to bail you out again like after WWII." said Gilmour. Then they walked into a highly secure room, where they kept cryogenically frozen bodies of celebrities.

"This is our celebrity vault." said Speedy. Then they come up to Tails' frozen body. "Please."

"Who is this Miles Prower?" asked Gilmour.

"The ultimate gentlemen spy. Irresistible to woman, dangerous to his enemies, a legend in his own time." answered Speedy.

"Attention: Stage 1: Laser cutting begins." said a computerized voice. Then 2 men cut Tails' body out of the chamber. "Laser cutting complete. Stage 2: Warm liquid goo phase beginning." then they drop his body in some red goo. "Warm liquid goo phase complete. Stage 3: Reanimation beginning." The goo then drains away, revealing Tails' unfrozen and fully alive body. "Reanimation complete." Then Tails was directed to a long corridor. "Stage 4: Cleansing beginning." Then water sprayed at Tails, washing off the red goo that was on his fur. Then 4 blow driers dried him off. Then 2 other men came in and turned him around. "Stage 5: Evacuation beginning." Then he uses a toilet that was hidden. "Evacuation comp-" But he wasn't done. "Evacuation comp- comp- comp-. Evacuation complete." Then he gets moved to a different room.

"Where am I?" asked Tails groggily.

"In the Ministry of Defense. It's 1997. You've been cryogenically frozen for 30 years." Speedy answered. Tails then notices the other 2 men.

"WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?!" yelled Tails.

"The shouting is a temporary side-effect of the unfreezing process." Speedy explained to the 2 men.

"Yes. I have difficulty controlling THE VOLUME OF MY VOICE." said Tails.

"This is Commander Gilmour, U.S. Strategic Command, and General Borschevsky, Russian Intelligence." said Speedy.

"Russian Intelligence, are you mad?" asked Tails.

"A lot's happened since you were frozen. The Cold War's over." explained Speedy.

"Finally, those capitalist pigs will pay for their crimes." said Tails.

"Tails, we won." said Speedy.

"Groovy. Smashing. Yay, capitalism." said Tails.

"Mr. Prower, the president is quite concerned. We've got a madman loose in Nevada." said Gilmour.

"Fredevil." said Tails. "When do I begin?"

"Immediately. You'll be working with Fiona Fox." said Speedy. "Adopted daughter of former agent Bunnie Rabbot." Then Fiona walked in. "Here she is. She is one of our top agents." Then Fiona and Tails just stared at each other.

"My God, Fiona's got a fabulous body, and I bet she shags like a minx. How do I tell them that because of the unfreezing process I have no inner monolouge." Then, Tails he said that out loud. "I hope I didn't say that out loud just now."

"Mr. Prower, my job is to acclimatize you to the 90's. A lot's changed since 1967." said Fiona.

"No doubt, luv, but as long as people are still having promiscuous sex with many anonymous partners without protection, while at the same time experimenting with mind-expanding drugs in a consequence-free environment, I'll be sound as a pound." said Tails.

* * *

**AN: My God, this is the longest one yet. Anyway, please review, or I'll send Speedy to kill you.**

**Speedy: Just because i'm on the good side doesn't mean I won't!**


	6. Chapter 4: Danger Is My Middle Name

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs.

"Danger Prower's personal effects." said a guard when Fiona and Tails arrive to pick up Tails' possessions.

"Actually, my name is Miles Prower." said Tails. Then he turns to Fiona. "Danger's my middle name."

"Miles Danger Prower: 1 blue crushed velvet suit."

"Hey, all right."

"1 frilly lace cravat."

"There it is."

"1 silver medallion with male symbol, 1 pair of Italian boots."

"Buon giorno, boys."

"1 vinyl record album: Burt Bacharach Plays His Hits, 1 Swedish-made penis enlarger pump." Tails turns his gaze straight towards the guard, back to Fiona, and back to the guard again.

"That's not mine!"

"1 credit card receipt for Swedish-made penis enlarger pump, signed by Miles Prower."

"I'm telling you, baby, that's not mine!"

"1 warranty card for Swedish-made penis enlarger pump, filled out by Miles Prower."

"I don't even know what this is! This sort of thing ain't my bag, baby!"

"1 book: Swedish-made Penis Enlarger Pumps And Me (This sort of thing is my bag, baby!) by Miles Prower. Just sign the form!"

"Don't get heavy man. I'll sign it, just to get things moving. You're all right, baby." said Tails to Fiona at the end.

"Listen, Mr. Prower. I look forward to working with you, but do me a favor and stop calling me baby. You can adress me as Agent Fox." said Fiona.

"Oh, come on."

"All right, then...Fiona."

"Was that so hard?"

"Come along. We have to leave immediately. We preserved your private jet just as you left it. It's waiting at Heathrow Airport." Then Fiona leaves

"My jumbo jet! Smashing, baby! Oh, sorry."

"Mr. Prower." whispered the guard. Tails turns around to see the guard shaking the pump.

"Quickly. Come on, lad. Let's go." said Tails as he rushes to the guard so he can put it with the other things without anyone seeing.


	7. Chapter5: Fredevil's million dollar plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs.

(Somewhere outside Las Vegas)

"Gentlemen, welcome to my underground lair." said Fredevil. "It's been 30 years, but I'm back. Everything's gone perfectly to plan except for 1 small flaw. Due to a technical error by my henchman Scourge, complications arose in the unfreezing process."

"But my design was perfect." said Scourge.

"Look at what you did to Mr. Bigglesworth." said Fredevil, holding said cat, revealing the cat is now bald.

"But Fredevil, we were unable to anticipate feline complications to the unfreezing process."

"Silence!" Then Fredevil pushed a button, causing Scourge to fall into a pit of fire. "Let this be a reminder to you all this organization will not tolerate failure. Let's get down to business. We've got a lot of work to do."

"Somebody help me!" yelled Scourge from where he fell. "I'm still alive, only I'm very badly burned."

"Some of you I know, some of you I'm meeting for the first time."

"Hello there! Anyone! Could someone call an ambulance? I'm in quite a lot of pain."

"You've been gathered here to perform-" Then Scourge started moaning. "Excuse me." Then Fredevil picked a hidden red phone. "He's still down there. No not dead. Burned, badly. Yes. Riight." Then he hangs up the phone with a smirk on his face.

"If somebody could open the retrieval hatch down here I could get out. I designed this device myself." Then the retrieval door opened. "Good, I'm glad you found me. Listen, I'm very badly burned so if you could just-" Then the guard that opened the hatch shot him. "You shot me! You shot me right in the arm!" Then the guard shot him again, this time killing him.

"Right. Let me go around the table and introduce everyone. Amy Rose, founder of the militant wing of the Salvation Army. Knuckles, also known as Random Task, ex-wrestler, evil handyman extraordinaire. Show them what you do." Then Knuckles took one of his shoes off and throws it at a nearby statue, knocking it's head clean off. "Silver the Hedgehog, ex-Irish assassin. His trademark, a superstitious man, he leaves a tiny keepsake from his good luck charm bracelet on every victim he kills. Scotland Yard would love to get their hands on that piece of evidence."

"They're always after me lucky charms." said Silver. Amy and Fredevil try to keep from laughing. "Why does everyone laugh when I say that? They are after me lucky charms!" Then looks at Amy. "What?"

"It's a television commercial with this cartoon leprechaun and all these children are trying to chase him. 'Hey leprechaun man! Won't you give us your Lucky Charms?' And there's all these tiny bits of marshmallows stuck right in the cereal." said Amy.

"Finally we come to my number-two man, his name Snively Robotnick. For 30 years, Snively has run Virtucon, the legitimate face of my evil empire." said Fredevil as Snively walked in.

"Fredevil, over the last 30 years, Virtucon has grown by leaps and bounds." said Snively. "About 15 years ago, we changed from volatile chemicals to the communications industry." Then he pushes a button on a remote he was holding, causing the table to open up to a map of the U.S. with factories here and there. "We own cable companies in 38 states, a steel mill in Cleveland, shipping in Texas, oil refineries in Seattle, and a factory in Chicago that makes miniature models of factories."

"Naturally. Gentlemen, I have a plan. It's called blackmail. As you know, the Royal Family of Britain are the wealthiest landowners in the world. Either the Royal Family pays us an exorbitant amount of money, or we make it seem that Prince Charles has had an affair outside of marriage and therefore would have to divorce."

"That already happened."

"OK, people you have to tell me these things. I've been frozen for 30 years. Throw me a frickin' bone here. I'm the boss. Need the info. Here's my second plan. In the 60's, I developed a weather changing machine which gives a sophisticated heat beam which we call a 'laser'" said Fredevil, putting air quotes on laser. "Using these 'lasers', we punch a hole in the protective layer around the world we call the 'ozone layer'. Slowly, but surely, ultraviolet rays would pour in increasing the risk of skin cancer. That is, unless the world pays us a hefty ransom."

"That also already happened."

"Shit. Hell, let's do what we always do, hijack some nuclear weapons and hold the world hostage. Good. Gentlemen, it's come to my attention that a breakaway Russian republic, Kreplachistan, is about to transfer a nuclear war head to the United Nations in a few days. Here's the plan. We get the war head and hold the world ransom for (dramatic close-up) $1,000,000."

"Don't you think we should as for more than $1,000,000? That isn't a lot of money these days. Virtucon alone makes $9,000,000,000 a year."

"Really? That's a lot more. OK then. We hold the world ransom for (dramatic close-up) $100,000,000,000."


	8. Chapter 6: Tails' Groovy Jumbo Jet

**Me: Sorry it took so long, me and Speedy were "talking" about Fredevil's plans about the story with Fredevil.**

**Speedy: If it weren't for me, you probably wouldn't even be here.**

**Me: That I got to admit you are right. Anyway, would you mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Speedy: Fine. He doesn't own anything or anyone but me. His brother owns Fredevil.**

* * *

(Airspace in between Las Vegas and England)

****"Pretty groovy jumbo jet, eh?" asked Tails. "When you see this jet a-rockin', don't come a-knockin', baby!"

"I'm going to need you to sign these release forms." said Fiona.

"Release forms?"

"You're not officially working for the Ministry of Defense, and these forms indemnify the ministry against any mishaps that may occur in the line of duty."

"Mishaps? But isn't that what being an international fox of mystery's all about?" Then Tails took the forms. "Okay, Name: Miles...Danger Prower. Sex: yes please!" Fiona just rolled her eyes. "How does a hot chick like you end up working at the Ministry of Defense?"

"Well, I went to Oxford, where I excelled in several subjects, but I ended up specializing in foreign languages, and I really wanted to travel. You know, see the world?"

"That's fascinating. Why don't we go in the back and shag?"

"What?"

"I've been frozen for 30 years. I've gotta see if my bits and pieces are still working."

"Excuse me?"

"My wedding tackle."

"I'm sorry-"

"My meat and 2 veg, my twig and berries. Hello, lads, you still awake?"

"Mr. Prower, please. I'd appreciate it if you could concentrate on our mission and give your libido a rest."

"Can I eh, can I show you something?" Tails then got off the chair and went to a round bed in the back. Then he pats the space next to him. "I won't bite...hard." Then Fiona gets out of her chair and sits next to Tails.

"All right." Then Tails hits a button next to the bed, causing it to start spinning and Fiona to get off.

"Do I make you horny? Randy? Do I make you horny, baby?" Tails said as he started on the bed while it spins.

"God, I hope this is part of the unfreezing process." Then the plane started shaking, causing Fiona to fall on Tails.

"Oh, turbulence! Look at that! Oh, I've gone over! Oh, I've gone over again!" Then Fiona got up the second the plane stopped shaking.

"Mr. Prower! I will never have sex with you, ever! If you were the last man on Mobius, and if I was the last woman on Mobius, and the fate of the mobian race depended on us having sex, I still wouldn't have sex with you."

"What's your point?" Then Fiona sat back down on the chair, and Tails pushed the button, making poses on the once again spinning bed, while Fiona tried to look away.


	9. Chapter 7: Shadow the Hedgehog

(Fredevil's lair)

"Remember when we froze your semen?" asked Amy. "You said if it didn't look like you were coming back, we should try to make you a son so that a part of you could live forever?"

"Oh sure." said Fredevil.

"Well, after a couple of years, we got a little impatient. Fredevil, I would like you to meet your son."

"M-My son?"

Amy nodded. "SHADOW!" Then a door opened, with rock music blaring from it, then out came a black and red hedgehog.

"Hello Shadow. I am your father, Fredevil."

"I haven't seen you my whole life, and now you come back and just expect a relationship? I hate you!" said Shadow. Fredevil then tried, unsuccessfully, to hug Shadow, looking like he was going to cry. "What?"

"Could I have a hug?"

"No way.

"Come here."

"I'm not coming over there."

"Let's go."

"Forget it."

"Pronto." Then Fredevil started walking over to Shadow.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm with it. I'm hip." Then Fredevil started doing the most ridiculous dance ever. "Don't look at me like I'm frickin Frankenstein, give your father a hug!" Then started chasing Shadow to his room.

"Hey don't touch me! Get away from me, you lazy-eyed psycho!"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I had a lack of motivation, until i got a new reviewer/follower. Thanks again, Tails-Exe!**


	10. Sorry

**Me: I know it has been nearly 6 months since the last update, but this computer is having problems at the moment, it can hardly do this, but it's fighting!**

Speedy: So, until we can get that solved, just enjoy what is already up, and, you know, fav and review.


End file.
